One Big Nightmare
by Stace Loves Daniel
Summary: A SVU story. Disclaimer: This story is for fun and not for profit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Every thing seemed to be the start of any other day at SVU when a young girl with her mother walks in the room. The young girl's clothes were ripped and she was crying.

The mother was screaming. "Can anyone help my daughter?"

Olivia hears the mother's cries for help; she walks up towards the mother:

"My name is Olivia Benson, how can I help you and your daughter?" Olivia asked.

"My daughter's name is Sarah and she's has been raped." The mother answered quickly.

"Sarah would you like to report this rape?" Olivia asked.

Sarah looks at Olivia and says "Yes, can we talk some where it's more private thought?"

"Of course we can." Olivia answered.

"I'll wait out here Sarah." Said her mother.

"No, please mum please came in with me." Sarah cried.

Olivia shows Sarah and her mother into a room where Olivia Benson was going to take Sarah's statement.

Olivia "Sarah and your mother can wait in here when I get a pen and some paper so I can take down your statement."

Sarah and her mother walk in the room and sit down, Elliot walks into ask Sarah and her mother if they wanted something to drink. Sarah starts to scream louder and louder.

Sarah's mother said to Elliot. "I think you should leave and she might clam down."

Elliot was stocked he'd never had that kind of reaction by a rape victim before. He walks back out of the room. Sarah's screams stop as quickly as she had started when Elliot had walked in.

Olivia walks into the room and looks a bit surprised that a victim starting screaming because her partner walked into the room.

Olivia asked Sarah if she was alright.

Sarah nodded and said. "Yes."

Olivia asked "Why did you start screaming when a man walked in the door?"

Sarah answered shakily. "I'm not sure." As she been to cry again.

Sarah's mother walks out of the room so that Olivia can take Sarah's Statement.

Elliot walks over to Sarah's mother and says. "Has your daughter been hospital to be checked over?"

"Of course we haven't, we came start here after Sarah came home to tell me what happen to her." Snapped Sarah's mother.

"I understand your upset about your daughter Mrs?" Elliot said calmly.

"Mrs Johnston." Mrs Johnston replied.

"Ok, Mrs Johnston as soon as Olivia's finished we should take Sarah to the hospital to get checked over. Do you have any other clothes for Sarah to change into?" Elliot asked.

"No I didn't even think about a chance of clothes for her but I'll go get some before I go to the hospital. I'll have to meet Olivia and Sarah over at the hospital." Replied Mrs Johnston.

"It's alright Mrs Johnston, I understand you were worried about your daughter and you did the right thing by bringing Sarah here to report the rape." Elliot said.

Mrs Johnston takes a seat out in the main part of the station. Fin offers her something to drink.

Meanwhile back in the room with Olivia and Sarah. Olivia was asking her questions about the rape.

"Ok Sarah for the record can I have your full name please?" Olivia asked.

"My name is Sarah Ann Johnston." Answered Sarah.

"Ok, now how old are you Sarah?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm 16 years old." She answered shakily.

"Ok, what is your home address and phone number?" Olivia asked.

Sarah gave Olivia her home address and phone number.

"Ok, Sarah do you have a boy friend?" Olivia asked.

"Yes his name is Daniel Steele." Said Sarah.

"Can you tell me where Daniel lives just encase we need to talk to him?" Olivia asked.

Sarah gives Olivia Daniel's home address and phone number so that he can be contacted.

"Your doing great Sarah you really are." Olivia continues, "Now Sarah what were you doing before you were raped?"

"I was on my way to my best friends Emma Stevenson's place to do some work on our English Assignment." Answered Sarah.

"Ok well you tell me were Emma lives?" Asked Olivia.

Sarah tells Olivia were Emma's house is and Olivia writes it down so that they can talk to Emma.

"Ok, would you be able to tell me what route you took to Emma's house?" Olivia asked.

Sarah told Olivia the route she took and Olivia wrote it down.

"Do you remember where you were when you were raped?" Asked Olivia.

"N…no I don't." Answered Sarah shakily and beings to cry.

"It's ok Sarah I know this is hard for you." Olivia continues, "During the rape did your rapist say anything?"

"Yes." Sarah continued, "He said you have nice legs and are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

"Ok, did you recognise the voice?" Asked Olivia.

"Nope, his voice sounded like his about 30 years old." Sarah said starting to feel very sick, but continues. "I didn't even see his face."

"Ok Sarah we're done for now, we'll take you to the hospital now to get you checked over." Olivia said to Sarah.

Sarah and Olivia walk out of the room were Sarah's mother was waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarah's mother got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to Sarah.

"You ok dear?" Her mother asked.

"I really don't feel well mum. I feel like I'm going to be sick." Sarah answered.

The male officer that scared Sarah earlier walked up and said. "Hello Sarah, my name is Elliot Stabler. I'm sorry that I sacred you earlier."

"That's ok Elliot, I'm so sorry I freaked out earlier I really don't understand what came over me." Sarah said softly.

Elliot replied. "That's ok it's understandable after what you went through."

Sarah turns to her mother.

"Sarah, I'm going to meet you at the hospital with the detectives Elliot and Olivia ok. I'm going home to get you a change of clothes and I'll ring your friend Emma because she's probably going nuts wondering were you are." Said her mother.

"Ok mum we'll see you at the hospital yes it might be wise to let Emma know I won't be going over to her place after all." Replied Sarah.

At the hospital.

"I'm Detective Olivia and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're here to have a rape kit examination done on a rape victim." Said Olivia.

"Yes do it in examination room 3. Right this way detectives." Replied the nurse.

The nurse showed the detectives and Sarah to examination room 3.

The nurse said "I'll just get the rape kit and a few other bits and pieces and I'll be right back."

The nurse was only gone for about five minutes when she came back with the items she need.

"Ok now what is your name?" The nurse asked Sarah.

"My name is Sarah." Replied Sarah.

"Ok Sarah take these and get changed, so I can check you over." Said the nurse.

"How come I got to change for?" Asked Sarah looking confused.

Olivia said. "As we'll need your clothes for evidence. So we'll be able to get the man who raped you."

"Oh ok." Said Sarah.

Sarah got changed and put her clothes into the container that then nurse had given her put the gown on and walked back into the room with the nurse.

"Ok now Sarah come lay down on the bed here, Olivia will take the clothes for you." Said the nurse.

The examination took about an hour to complete. Once the examination was done she was aloud to put some clean clothes that her mother had brought for her.

"You can good home now Sarah we'll let you know as soon as we get any information." Said Olivia.

"I hope you find my rapist soon." Replied Sarah.

"So do we Sarah, we'll do our best to find him." Said Elliot.

When Sarah and her mother got home.

Sarah noticed that her boyfriend Daniel was sitting on the front step of their house waiting for her to return home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah's mother goes inside to give Daniel and Sarah some time alone with each other.

"Oh, Sarah where have you been? I've been so worried about you. Emma's been going nuts and ringing to find out what's been going on." Daniel continued. "Emma scared me when she rang me and told me that you hadn't turned up."

I didn't mean for any of this to happen Daniel." Replied Sarah

"Ok." Daniel said looking very confused but continued. "Now would you please tell me were you where?"

Oh, Daniel I was raped on my way over to Emma's house to work on our English Assignment." Sarah broke down in to tears.

"Oh my god are you alright hun?" Daniel continued rapping his arms around her. "Have you reported the rape and have you been checked over by a doctor?"

"I'm a bit shaky. Yes mum took me to the police and I reported the rape, after they took me to the hospital to get me checked over, and that's where I've been." Sarah replied.

"Its ok hun I'm here now." Daniel said softly into Sarah's ear. "I know lets go for a walk it will take your mind of what happened. I want you to know something Sarah I love you and nothings going to change that.

On Daniel and Sarah's walk

They walked by the lake and sat on one of the park benches.

Daniel remarked. "The water looks so claim doesn't it."

As he slipped one hand into his pocket, to pull out a ring that he was going to ask Sarah to marry him with. When the Detectives Munch and Fin walked up to them.

"Sarah we're detectives' Munch and Fin, we're from SVU you've meet detectives Olivia and Elliot." Said Munch.

"Ok how can we help you detectives?" Ask Sarah.

"We would like to ask your boy friend a few questions." Said Fin.

Sarah was shocked, she thought to herself. Why would they want to ask Daniel any questions for, do they think Daniel raped me.

"Of course detectives I'd be happy to help and to answer your questions." Replied Daniel. "I won't be long wait here and I'll be right back Sarah."

Daniel walked over the next park bench near the lake so he could answer the detectives' questions. However Daniel stayed in eyes view so Sarah felt safe to sit on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How did you find us detectives?" Asked Daniel.

"Sarah's mother told us where to find you two." Replied Munch.

"Ok, detectives how can I help you?" Ask Daniel.

"Can you tell us what you were about to do just as we walked up to you two?" Asked Fin.

"Of course I can detectives." Daniel continued. "I've been planing to ask Sarah to marry me for weeks, I also planed a big night out for us. I decide to still ask her as away of reassuring Sarah that nothing and no one is going to broke us up."

Oh ok, now were where you between 10am and 12pm for the record." Said Fin.

Daniel replied. "I was about to go get the ring from the jewellers when the phone rang it was Emma wondering if I'd seen or heard from Sarah."

"Ok what did you do after you finished the phone call with Emma?" Asked Munch.

"I went to go pick up the ring from Stacey's Fine Jewels, it would have been about 12pm when I left the store they took a long time to find the ring, that I designed for Sarah." Replied Daniel and continued. "After I went start to Sarah's house I thought maybe both of them had slept through their alarm again, but no one was home, I was so worried about her."

"Ok thank you Daniel for you help, we'll let you know if we find anything." Said Munch.

"We'll let you get back to Sarah now." Said Fin.

"If you need me to answer any further questions I'll be only to happy to help by answering them." Daniel replied.

The detectives left and Daniel headed back over to Sarah.

Daniel thought to himself I might hold off asking Sarah to marry me a while longer after all she's worth the wait, and she needs time to heal after very thing that just happened.

"Everything is going to be alright hun." He said to Sarah once he got enough to her.

"How did it go with the detectives Dan?" Asked Sarah.

"Fine I just told them where I was between the time you were raped and anything else I knew." Replied Daniel.

"Ok can we go now?" Asked Sarah.

"Of course we can hun, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight I'd made plans for us before all this had happened, if you don't want to that's ok I can cancel." Daniel said.

"No I'd love it go out wit you tonight handsome we shouldn't change things just something bad happens." Replied Sarah

Daniel walks Sarah home.

"I'll pick up about 7pm Sarah." Daniel said.

"Ok Dan, I'll see you then. I love you Daniel." Sarah replied.

"I love you to Sarah I'll see you at 7pm bye." Daniel said.

"Bye." Sarah replied.

Daniel waited till Sarah went inside, then he walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile back at SVU

Olivia and Elliot were checking for possible suspects on the computer system, but no one fit the profile that Sarah had told them. However they found nothing that even came close.

"Looks like we'll have to get Wong to help us." Said Elliot.

Olivia nodded and said. "Yes we will."

Munch and Fin walked in.

"I'll get Wong." Said the Captain.

"Well what did you find out from the boyfriend?" Olivia asked Munch and Fin.

"A completely devoted guy, he'd being planning to ask Sarah to marry him. He was still going to ask her even after he'd just been told about her being rapped." Said Munch.

"Did he give you anything, to make you think it was him? Asked Elliot.

"No, he told us where he was between 10 am and 12 pm." Fin continued. "We're going to check it out anyway just encase."

Ok well we're going to wait for Wong to help us make a profile for this rapist. Then we'll go to speck to Sarah's best friend Emma." Olivia Said.

Wong arrives about half an hour later.

Olivia tells Wong the main points of Sarah's rape.

Wong replied. "He doesn't want his victims to see his face. From what you told me the victim said that her rapist voice sounded like he was about 30, so I suggest looking for someone in their late 20's to early 30's.

The phone rang the Captain answered the phone, once he had put the phone down he said. "There has been another rape."

We'll go and talk to Emma, Olivia you and Elliot see to the rape victim." Said Munch.

"Ok Munch. What hospital did we need to go to Captain?" Olivia replied.

"Oaks North Hospital." Said the Captain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Munch and Fin left to go and talk to Emma, as Olivia and Elliot left to go and see the other rape victim.

At Emma's house.

Munch nocked on the door and a young boy answered the door.

"Hello." Said the young boy.

"Hello, I'm Detective Munch and this is Detective Fin, is Emma home?" Asked Munch.

The young boy replied. "Can I see your badges please detectives?"

Munch and Fin reached into their jackets and pulled out their badges and showed the young boy.

"Yes Emma's home, why detectives?" Asked the young boy.

"We'd like to speck to her." Replied Fin.

A young woman's voice called out. "Who's at the door Alex?"

"A couple of detectives are at the door, they said that they'd like to talk to you." Replied Alex.

A young woman walked up to the door, she asked. "How can I help you detectives?"

"We'd like to talk to you about Sarah." Replied Munch.

"Please come in detectives." Emma continued. "I knew Daniel was protective of Sarah but I never realised he would ring the police."

"Daniel didn't call us Emma." Fin continued. "Sarah was raped on her way here this morning."

"Is Sarah alright?" Emma asked worried.

"A bit shaken and scared." Replied Munch.

"So, how can I help you two detectives?" Asked Emma.

"Can you tell us how come you didn't go to Sarah's house?" Asked Fin.

"I usually do when we have group assignments but I couldn't today, because I had to baby sit my little brother Alex." She replied. "I was worried because Sarah never arrived so I rang Daniel Sarah's boyfriend about 10 am to find out if he had heard from her or seen her."

"Ok did Daniel answer the phone call?" Asked Munch.

"Of course he did, I scared the life out of him." Replied Emma.

"Ok after you checked with Daniel who else did you try to ring?" Fin asked.

"I rang Sarah's house I left about 20 messages on the answering machine." Emma Replied.

"Ok have you notice anyone that as been paying a lot of attention lately?" Asked Munch.

"No, well I wasn't really paying any attention. You'll have to ask Sarah that question." Replied Emma.

"Thank you Emma for your help." Said Fin.

"If I could be of any more help feel free to ask me detectives." Emma replied as the detectives left.

Emma closed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile at Oaks North Hospital.

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Oaks North Hospital went in and walked over to the Nurses' station.

"How can I help you?" Asked a nurse.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler, we're from the Special Victims Unit." Said Olivia.

"Right this way detectives." The nurse said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The nurse lead Olivia and Elliot to the room where the rape victim was waiting for them. She was sitting on the hospital bed crying.

"Hi my name is Olivia and this is my friend Elliot, we're detectives from the Special Victims Unit. We've come to help you." Said Olivia.

"My name Mary Williams." She said through her tears.

"Ok Mary can tell you tell us want happen?" Asked Olivia.

Mary started to tell them the information about the rape.

"Mary did he say anything to you during the rape?" Asked Elliot.

"Yes." Mary continued. "He said 'You have nice legs and are you enjoying this as much as I am'."

"Ok your doing great Mary, did you get to see his face?" Asked Olivia.

"No but I saw his tattoo that was on his arm." Replied Mary.

"Would you be able to help a sketch artist draw your rapist tattoo?" Ask Elliot.

"Yes I'd be glad to. I want to see that guy in jail." Mary Replied.

"But for now you need to take it easy." Olivia continued. "Do you need any one to call someone for you?"

"The nurse rang my mum and told her to bring me a fresh set of clothes." Replied Mary.

Mary's mother arrived and told the detectives that she would bring Mary into their station in the next morning to answer any further questions they had. While Mary was getting changed.

Once Mary had finished getting changed and walked into the main part of the hospital room again her mother said. "Lets get you home Mary."

Then Mary walked away with her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day.

Mary and her mother arrived at the Special Victims Unit station. Mary was holding a piece of paper in her left hand.

"Good morning Olivia." Said Mary.

"Good morning Mary and Mrs Williams." Olivia continued. "What do you have here on the piece of paper Mary?"

"I sketched my rapist's tattoo." Replied Mary.

Mary handed over the piece of paper to Olivia, she looked at the sketch on the piece of paper.

This is what the tattoo looked like four squares with a circle joining them. The top left hand and the right hand bottom squares were dark blue. The bottom left hand and the top right hand squares were orange and a yellow circle joined them together.

"Thank you Mary this is going to be a great help to us finding your rapist." Said Olivia.

"You're welcome Olivia, like I said before I want to see this guy go to jail." Replied Mary.

"We all do." Said Elliot.

"Is there anything else I can help you detectives with?" Asked Mary.

"Not at this time Mary." Replied Elliot.

Mary and her mother left the Station to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You two need to find a link between those two girls." Said the Captain.

The captain walked away. Munch and Fin walked up to Olivia and Elliot. Olivia was still holding Mary's sketch.

"What's the picture of Olivia?" Asked Fin.

"It's a sketch of the rapist's tattoo." Said Olivia.

"Would you like us to check it out for you Olivia and Elliot?" Asked Munch.

"That would be a great help to us Munch." Replied Olivia.

Munch and Fin left to find the tattoo parlour that done the tattoo, in the sketch.

Olivia and Elliot tried to think of possible links the both of the raped girls.

"Maybe we should try the girls' schools and speck to their teachers." Suggested Elliot.

"We'll have to ask them what school they go to." Replied Olivia.

Just then the phone rings.

The Captain walked out of his office and said. "There has been another rape."

This case started to be looking like turning into one big nightmare for the SVU team and the rape victims.

"What hospital do we need to go to Captain?" Asked Elliot.

"Lakes View Hospital." Replied the Captain.

Elliot and Olivia left to go to Lakes View Hospital and speck to the rape victim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile

Munch and Fin were checking out the tattoo parlours to find which one of them had done the rapist tattoo.

They tried the tattoo parlour on fifth Munch showed the sketch to the tattoo artist to find out if he or she remembered it.

"Yea, I remember it some guy came in with it about a month ago he told me that he designed it on his computer." A female tattoo artist continued. "He told me I could keep it. Other then the guy that brought it in some chick had it done because it looked 'High Tech'."

"Would you have the name of the man that had this tattoo done?" Asked Fin.

"Yup he paid with a credit card when he booked his appointment." She replied, and then continued. "Here it is his name is Mr Jones Smith."

"Thank you for your help." Said Munch.

Munch and Fin left the tattoo parlour.

Meanwhile at Lakes View Hospital.

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Lakes View Hospital. As they have been so many times before they walked up to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" Asked a young nurse Olivia.

"Yes I'm detective Benson and this is detective Stabler." Olivia continued. "We're here about the rape victim."

"Right this way detectives but you're not going to get a statement from your victim." The nurse said.

"Why?" Asked Elliot.

"Because your victim is in a comma." Replied the nurse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Did she go into the comma during the rape?" Asked Elliot.

"There's a high chance of that detective. I'd say she tried to fight back during the rape." Replied the nurse.

"Do you have any idea where she was going?" Asked Olivia.

"Well at the since the ambulance crew found a bag of school books, I would take a wild guess and say either the library or a friends house." Replied the nurse.

"Ok well what is the victim's name?" Asked Elliot.

"Melissa Stevens." Replied the nurse.

"Ok how old is Melissa?" Asked Olivia.

"According to her school ID the ambulance crew found said that she is 16." Continued the nurse. "This is her room; we're still trying to contact her family. I'll be back shortly I have to check on some other patients of mine."

The nurse walked away to tend to her other patients, while Olivia and Elliot walked into Melissa's room to check on her. Melissa had been badly beaten, she had a black eye, broken jaw and since the rape had put her into a comma she was also on life support.

Elliot and Olivia thought to themselves. We've got to get this guy off the streets.

The nurse returned, and said. "Is there anything else I can help you with detectives?"

"Yes, has all of Melissa's things been sent to the lab for testing?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes it has detective part of our policy is if it is a rape to collect all the evidence we can and send it off to the lab for testing." Replied the nurse.

"Ok thank you." Elliot continued. "Let us know if anything changes."

"Of course I will detective." Said the nurse.

Olivia and Elliot left the hospital to go and check on the results of the other to rapes.

At the Lab.

"How can I help you detectives?" Asked a lab assistant.

"We'd liked to know if you have any results of the rapes of Sarah Johnston and Mary Williams at the moment." Said Olivia.

"I'll just check detectives." Replied the lab assistant.

The lab assistant walked away to find the head lab assistant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

About five minutes had pasted when the lab assistant returned with the head lab assistant.

"My assistant told me that you're here to see if the results of the rapes of Sarah Johnston and Mary Williams are in." The head lab assistant said.

"Yes we are, however if the results aren't in as yet we'll return when the results are ready." Elliot replied.

"I have some results but not all of them at this time. However I'll tell you the results that I have ready but you'll have to return for the rest of the results, once I have finished completing the other tests that I'm still conducting." Said the head lab assistant.

"That's fine, any information that we find out from these results may help us to find the guy that raped these girls." Olivia replied.

"Well these rapes were done by the same man." The head lab assistant continued. "Your rapist has a low sperm count so his either an old man or a young male smoker." The head lab assistant said.

"Ok, have you tried matching his DNA sample against the ones on the criminal databases?" Asked Elliot.

"Yes I have no matches on the criminal databases. I was thinking about trying to see there were any matches on the public servant database." Replied the head lab assistant.

When a young lab assistant said. "I'll run that check if you'd like?"

"That would be a great help." The head lab assistant continued. "I've been very busy all week."

The young lab assistant walked of to complete the test.

"Do you have any other results that you can tell us?" Asked Olivia.

"Not at this time but once the other tests have been completed I'll send one of my assistants over to your station house with them." Replied the head lab assistant.

"Thank you, for your time." Said Elliot.

The head lab assistant walked off to return to her work, as the detectives left the lab to return to their station house to report to the results that they had found out to their caption.

At the Station House.

The Caption was waiting for Olivia and Elliot to return from the lab with the results of two of the rapes.

"Benson, Stabler my office." Said the captain.

"Yes, caption." Replied Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the caption's office then Elliot Closed the door.

"So what did the lab assistant tell you?" Asked the captain.

"Well that the rapes were defiantly done by the same person. However there was no match on the system. So it rules out a criminal using an alias and a new mo and rapist has a low sperm count" Said Olivia.

"Anything else you can share with me detectives?" Asked the Captain.

"No, she told us that she was still conducting some tests." Replied Elliot.

"I suggest that we try looking at unsolved rapes its likely he started raping young girl in another area." Said the captain.

"Agreed, after all he had to start some where." Replied Olivia.

"I'll call around the other SUV Station Houses, for us to be sent any unsolved rapes that they might have to see if we can come up with any pattern." Said the captain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The captain told Olivia and Elliot that they could leave his office as he picked up the phone to ring around the other SVU station houses.

Within an hour boxes of unsolved rapes were starting to arrive at the station. The first delivery was of 20 boxes of unsolved rapes.

Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Munch looked at each other because they would have one hell of a task going through each box and read each file, to find out if any of these unsolved rapes have a simular or the same MO.

They decided to start with a box each.

An hour later.

Another 20 boxes had arrived within the hour for them to sort through. However they had come across 20 rapes with a simular MOs. Tho the rapes that had happened in their area.

Another two hours had past.

The four of them had finished going through the first 20 boxes. Just at another ten boxes had started arriving through the station's doors.

Munch and Fin walked up to the second stack of 20 boxes. Just as another ten boxes started arriving through the station doors.

When Elliot and Olivia were about to do the same as the captain called them into his office.

"You wanted to see us captain." Said Olivia.

"Yes, Melissa Stevens has woken up from her comma; I want you two to go to the hospital to see if Melissa remembers anything about her rape." Replied the captain.

The captain told them that they could go so Olivia and Elliot walked out of the captain's office, then they walked out of their desks and got ready to leave for the hospital to ask Melissa questions about the rape.

Munch and Fin looked up from the files they were reading at their desks.

Then Munch asked Olivia and Elliot. "Where are you two going to?"

"The captain just got word that Melissa Stevens has just woken up from her comma." Replied Olivia.

"Oh ok. Would you like us to go and see Sarah Johnston and Mary Williams are going, also to see if they remember anything else about their rapes and we'll ask them if they know each other?" Asked Fin.

"Yes Fin that would be a great help, if you two go and do that for us. We could use all the leads we can get at the moment. You should ask them if they know a Mr

Jones Smith as well." Elliot continues looking at Olivia. "We should ask Melissa too to see if she knows either Sarah or Mary from somewhere. As well as Mr Jones Smith."

"That's a good idea Elliot." Said Olivia.

Then Olivia and Elliot left to go and see Melissa to find out how much she remembers about the rape. As Munch and Fin got ready to go and visit Sarah Johnston and Mary Williams.

The captain walked out of his office because Munch and Fin were getting ready to go somewhere even though they still were suppose to be sorting through the unsolved case files from other SVU station houses.

The captain asked. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're going to revisit Sarah Johnston and Mary Williams to see if they remember anymore information, to see if there is any links between the three girls, and to find out if they know a Mr Jones Smith." Replied Munch.

"Good thinking at least a few days have past scene their rapes had happened its possible they might be able to remember a bit more now, but take easy with them the scars from these rapes are still fresh." The captain continued. "Did you find any rapes simular to the ones that have happened to those girls?"

"Yes sir that's why we're going to go see Sarah and Mary because there are rapes that are simular to our cases. There was one were five of the girls went to school together and in the same English class and they were all doing an assignment at the time of the rapes." Replied Fin.

"Good work did you tell this to Olivia and Elliot about the link between the five girls in the unsolved case?" Asked the captain.

"We gave them some information about we didn't tell them everything but we told them enough to tell them that these girls are linked in some way." Replied Munch.

"Well you two should get going its getting close to five pm; you don't want to miss them." Said the captain.

"Even if we do miss them captain we'll just leave them a card and go back and see them tomorrow." Replied Fin.

The captain nodded, as Munch and Fin walk towards the station doors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At the hospital.

When Olivia and Elliot arrived there was a nurse waiting for them so she could take them to Melissa Stevens' room. Once Olivia and Elliot had arrived at Melissa's hospital room they noticed that she was reading a book.

"How is she doing, nurse?" Asked Olivia.

"She's fine other then the memory loss she has suffered from the rape." Replied the nurse.

"Can we speck to her?" Asked Elliot.

"Yes, you can just remember to take it easy with her, she got very upset when she woke up from the comma and found herself in the hospital." Replied the nurse.

"Of course we will, we don't want to upset her anymore then she already is." Said Olivia.

Elliot nodded his head and Olivia nocked on the door of Melissa's hospital room.

Melissa said. "Come in."

Olivia and Elliot walked into the room.

"Hello Melissa, I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler." Said Olivia as they showed Melissa their badges.

"How can I help you Detectives?" Asked Melissa.

"We were wondering if you remember anything before today?" Asked Elliot.

"No why, did something happen to me?" Asked Melissa.

"You were attacked." Replied Olivia.

"But I don't understand why, because I'm the most popular girl at school." Said Melissa.

"We were wondering if you know Sarah Johnston or Mary Williams?" Asked Elliot.

"Of course I do their in my English class. Why did you want to know if I knew them for?" Replied Melissa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Because they were attached as well." Replied Olivia.

"What, when?" Asked Melissa.

"A week ago, Melissa," Replied Elliot.

"What you mean to tell me I've been in a comma for a week." Exclaimed Melissa.

"That's correct Melissa." Replied Olivia.

Then a nurse came into Melissa's hospital room and said. "Detective's I think you should go now and let Melissa get some rest."

"Yes of course nurse we'll come back another day." Elliot continues. "Melissa, if you remember anything please give us a call."

Elliot hands Melissa his business card.

"Of course I will Detective Stabler." Replied Melissa.

Olivia and Elliot walked out of Melissa's hospital room when the nurse stopped them by saying. "Detective's can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course you can nurse, what's the matter?" Replied Olivia.

"I was wondering if she remembers being raped and if not did you tell her?" Asked the nurse.

"No, of course we wouldn't tell her because she might try to block out the memories and never get them back." Replied Elliot.

"Ok thank you for your time detectives" Said the nurse, as she walked away.

The detectives' didn't take much notice of the nurse's question because they had been told not to tell Melissa because the doctor didn't think it was in her best interest.

Meanwhile

Munch and Fin arrived at Sarah Johnston's house where her mother, Sarah's boyfriend Daniel and Sarah were there.

Daniel was helping Sarah with her math homework because, when Munch and Fin nocked on the door.

Sarah's mother answered the front door. "Hello Detectives' how can I help you."

"Yes, is Sarah home Mrs Johnston?" Asked Fin.

"Yes come on in Detectives', Sarah's in the kitchen with her boyfriend Daniel. I'm a little surprised that he still hasn't asked her to marry him, but I guess it just because of everything that has happened. Follow me detectives' the kitchen is this way" Said Mrs Johnston leading Munch and Fin to the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs Johnston." Replied Munch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Daniel looked up from Sarah's homework and noticed the Detectives walk into the kitchen with Sarah's mother.

"Sarah the detectives are here to ask you a few questions." Said her mother.

Her mother walked back into the lounge room to watch the TV.

"Hun, I'll go and join your mum in the lounge room while you talk to the detectives." Said Daniel, as he got up from the kitchen table and walked into the lounge room.

"Ok handsome." Replied Sarah.

Then she got up from the kitchen table and closed the siding doors that separate the kitchen and the lounge room so she could answer the detectives' questions.

"This won't take long Sarah" Said Munch.

"Ok, how can I help you detectives?" Asked Sarah.

"We're wondering if you know Mary Williams and Melissa Stevens?" Asked Fin.

"Yea of course I do their in my English class why?" Replied Sarah.

"They were reaped not long after you." Said Munch.

"Oh are they alright?" Asked Sarah.

"Mary is about the same as you, we're going to see her shortly. As for Melissa she's still in hospital Olivia and Elliot are there now talking to her to see if she remembers anything." Replied Fin.

"Ok is there anything else I can help your with Detectives?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes do you remember anything else about your rape?" Replied Munch.

"No." Answered Sarah.

"Other then Daniel, have you noticed anyone paying you a lot of attention?" Asked Fin.

"Not that I can think of, any way I haven't been to school since I was raped. Daniel picks up the work that I've missed and mum has talked to the principal about what happened. Sarah replied.

"Thank you for your help Sarah that's all the questions we have at the moment. If we have anymore questions we'll let you know." Said Munch.

"Your welcome detectives, I was only too happy to help." Replied Sarah as she opened the sliding kitchen doors to the lounge room and walked the detectives to the front door to let them out.

As the detectives walked down the front stairs of the house, Sarah closed and locked the door behind them.

Daniel had walked out the back door of the house and he was waiting for them to come out after talking to Sarah.

"Detectives can I speak to you for a minute?" Asked Daniel.

"Of course, what about?" Replied Munch.

"It's about Sarah's rape. I over heard some of the conversation that you had with Sarah. I don't know if she's noticed this but her English teacher watches her a lot, and he puts a real cross face on only when I'm with her." Daniel said.

"Do you know the name of her English teacher?" Asked Fin.

"Yea his name is Mr Smith. His only a temporary teacher while Mrs Jones is off on maternity leave. She's suppose to be back next week when Sarah's English paper is due in." Daniel replied.

"Daniel you've done the right thing by telling us this information. And I think you might have given us a lead. However we must be going now and check in on Mary Williams to find out if she remembers anything more or not about her rape." Said Munch.

"I agree it's getting late Munch, however you have forgotten to ask Daniel what school they go to." Said Fin.

"We go to Lake View High School; it's a private school for talented young writers." Replied Daniel.

Munch felt very silly to have forgotten and that his mistake was pointed out, to ask either Sarah or even Daniel the question about what school they when to. Then Munch said. "Yes Fin I had totally forgotten about asking that. Thank you for your help Daniel."

Daniel replied. "It's cool; I know that you two must be very busy from this case. I just thought I might be able to help by giving you some information."

The detectives got into their car and drove off to go and see Mary Williams, also to see if she remembered anything more about her rape.

Daniel started to head back inside the house via the back door. Sarah had gone back to working on her homework Daniel walked over to her at the kitchen table to finish helping her with her homework.

Meanwhile back at the station house.

The captain was waiting for the four detectives to return with some more information about the three girls' rapes and he was hoping for a lead. When Olivia and Elliot returned to the station house and walked through the SVU doors.

"Olivia, Elliot my office now!" Yelled the captain.

"Yes coming captain." Replied Elliot.

"Coming captain." Olivia replied as she walked to her desk and put her jacket down on her table.

Then Olivia and Elliot headed into the captains office. As they walked in the captain's office door.

The captain said, in an impatient voice. "Close the door and then tell me what you can report detectives."

"Melissa Stevens knows Mary Williams and Sarah Johnston, all three of them go to the same english class. However she couldn't tell us anymore about her rape." Replied Olivia.

"Hmm now we've found the find the link between all three of them. Do you have anything else that you can tell me?" Asked the capatain.

"Not at this time captain one of the nurse's stopped us asking Melissa a lot of questions." Replied Elliot.

"That's fine she needs her rest. Your dismissed." The captain said.

Olivia opened the door to the captain's office. As Olivia and Elliot left the captain's office.

Olivia walked towards her desk and said. "We should continued going throught more of these case files again to see if we can find out anymore links between, cold cases and we are on at the moment."

"I agree Olivia, but I'm tried I might go and get some sleep. Wake me up in about an hour and I'll take over while I take over." Elliot replied.

"That sounds fare, I'll see you in about an hour." Said Olivia.

Elliot nodded then he walked away so he could go and some sleep. While Olivia started working on reading the cold case files.

Meanwhile Munch and Fin had just arrived at Mary Williams house.

Munch and Fin got out of the car and walked up the front stairs of a lagre unit block.

Fin hang the bell so that they could be let in so that they could ask Mary a few questions.

"Who's there?" Asked a female voice through the intercom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"It's Deactivates Munch and Fin, is Mary Williams home?" Replied Munch.

"Yes she is I'll let you in." Answered the female voice.

Munch and Fin walked into Mary's unit block and walked up the stairs to number 3. Then Fin knocked onto the door.

"Coming." Said a female voice.

The front door opened slightly and Munch and Fin could see a young woman's face looking though the gap of the door at them.

"We're Munch and Fin from the Special Victims Unit, we'd like to speck with Mary." Munch said as they both took out their badges out of their jackets.

The young woman replied as she undone the chain on the front door. "Of course deactivates come in, she's in her room, I'm her sister Lisa. If I can help you in anyway I would be too happy to answer any questions you might have."

Munch and Fin walked into the unit and they notice that they we're standing in Mary's family lounge room. Then Fin said. "If we do come up with any questions Lisa we'll be sure to let you know."

"Ok deactivates, I'll show you to Mary's room." Said Lisa, as she closed and locked the door.

They walked through the lounge room and down a long hallway; Mary's bedroom was the last do to the right. As they walked closer and closer towards Mary's bedroom they noticed that Mary's bedroom door was closed.

Lisa knocked on Mary's bedroom door, but there was no answer. Lisa continued to knock on the door thinking Mary didn't hear her knocking on the door, there was still no answer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lisa thought to herself that she should try opening Mary's bedroom door from the out side just encase Mary didn't hear her knock. She reached for Mary's door handle and tried to turn it but unfortunately Mary had locked it.

Lisa turned towards the deactivates who where standing behind her and then said. "She's locked the door and I have no idea where to find the spare set. I'll try ringing mum, she's at work but since it's important I don't think she'll mind. She usually works days but someone called in sick and no one else was able to work the shift."

"Ok, try your best if you can't well call back tomorrow." Replied Fin.

"You can wait here I shouldn't be long, she might come out if she thinks no one is at her door. But then again I doubt she'll do that after the rape she hasn't been the same little sister." Said Lisa, as she walked towards the lounge room.

As Munch and Fin waited outside Mary's door they could hear no noise coming from it. However they could hear Lisa talking on the phon to her mother. After a five minute phone call Lisa hang up and walked into the kitchen. Her mother had told her that the spare set of keys where in the top kitchen draw under the plastic container for the knife and forks. Lisa found the keys and headed back towards Mary's bedroom, and the two deactivates.

Munch and Fin looked at her as Lisa walked towards them down the corridor. Once Lisa was close enough to Munch and Fin she said. "I found them, I can now unlock Mary's door."

Lisa tried three keys on the spare set before she found the right one, as she opened the door Lisa felt that something was wrong because she was able to see her little sister laying lifeless on the bedroom floor. Munch and Fin could see this as well, then as they entered the room Fin said. "Call 911, Mary's tried to commit suicide."


End file.
